Sizemosaur
Overview Sizemosaur is a towering kaiju who blends human & saurian physical traits. His body is infused with gemstone “relays” which build up and distribute energy. The upper side of his limbs has been fused with a reflective blue armor, which offers modest protection against energy & physical attacks. Origin David Texton was at school when his world fell apart. Without warning, a series of wild, impossible implosions burst around him – flinging desks & doors and vaporizing patches of wall. Each event lasted only a few seconds – a tearing in the air, an irresistible vortex, then silence. David and his classmates panicked – scattering from the room. The events seemed to happen at random – so it was sheer luck that David was able to see one shimmer start – and plow into a group of his classmates to knock them out of the way. Unfortunately David himself was not so fortunate – and he was pulled through into another world. This alternate world was dominated by technologically advanced saurians – and David arrived in the midst of a battle. He started to scream, but immediately his eyes & lungs began to burn, as unfamiliar gasses in the atmosphere made contact. David fell, choking, into a group of intelligent saurian soldiers who were just as surprised to see David as he was them! The saurian medic made an attempt to stabilize David, but being unfamiliar with human physiology the medic had to make due with synthetic enzymes & mineral injections designed for saurian warriors. Most significantly, David was injected with a series of temporary gemstone power sources – which could energize saurians and keep their activity level high. David's life was saved, but he slipped in and out of consciousness for several weeks – while his body reacted & adapted to the foreign environment and strange medicines inside him. Meanwhile, saurian scientists made a connection between David's arrival and a new type of micro explosive device which had been used recently. It seems that this explosive caused rifts between far-apart spaces – and not all of these rifts would close cleanly. To minimize contamination to their world the scientists located the open rift to David's world, and helped to return him there. Because of David's unique connection to both dimensions, he is now able to sense the presence of new rifts, and takes it upon himself to protect the Earth from the leakages between dimensions. The burden may prove to be too much, for David is still a child. Although his body has grown to tremendous size, he would have to mature even faster to shoulder the responsibility of not one, but two worlds. Energy System Sizemosaur's body has been infused with gemstone-based energy relays. These build up energy slowly over time. Sizemosaur can focus on them to initiate a more rapid energy infusion, though doing so takes a serious toll on his stamina. Ranged Combat Sizemosaur can project focused blasts of gemstone energy from his eyes. He can also use his tremendous size & reach to create shockwaves – by striking his hands together, or stomping on the ground. In both cases, the effect is to knockdown / disorient opponents, giving Sizemosaur the opportunity to take initiative. Grappling Sizemosaur is one of the biggest Kaiju ever – few opponents can effectively grapple with him. Sizemosaur himself can easily lift / throw most opponents, and can engage in grapple techniques from an extended range. Sizemosaur is especially fond of bringing opponents in close for a bear hug. Melee Combat Sizemosaur has standard offensive skill, but his tremendous size & reach means that he has a range advantage which allows him to strike from a distance few kaiju can match without weapons. This gives him advantages in reaction, speed, and overall damage potential – making melee techniques his clear preference in combat. Sizemosaur's Fists have kept their human articulation – allowing him to form several types of strikes. His heavy tail may be used as either a clubbing or slashing weapon. And Sizemosaur's signature attack would have to be his headbutt – which comes crashing down from a towering height to dominate foes. Weaknesses Sizemosaur has difficulty against opponents who remain inside his range & use very quick attacks – he requires room to bring all of his techniques to battle. Sizemosaur's ranged attacks are not efficient damage-dealers, which means he relies on physical attacks to harm his foes. This gives him a limited suite of damage types, which certain armored opponents can take advantage of. Sizemosaur is also ill-suited to countering keepaway tactics. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Sizemosaur is a boy who has been forced to grow up quickly. He is still adapting to his new body & role. He lacks the ferocity of most kaiju, but he can act with clarity & rational thought – which can be a significant advantage. *Combat Focus: Sizemosaur uses long-range melee attacks. Learning the ranges of his strikes is a key skill to master. *Special Considerations: Sizemosaur is the tallest kaiju allowed (130m) in-engine, so he may necessitate some camera parameter adjustments to remain properly visible. Category:Good Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Tan Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 2 Category:SPN1 Progenitors Category:SPN1 Monsters